Ordinary
by Teppen
Summary: He was my sister's boyfriend, my parents were out of town, and he was sleeping over. Nothing unusual. Everything was completely ordinary. SasuNaru.


**Yes yes I know that if I was going to write a one-shot then I should have written one from my poll, but ya know fuck it. **

**So there isn't much smut in it I guess...whatever _**

It happened around three months ago. I've always found it really weird. I mean, what happened was and I figure forever will be beyond me. I just never understood why it happened. But it's not like I'm looking for an answer either. No. As much as I wanted to know I figured it was better to stay away.

But…sometimes it can be really hard. Staying away, I mean. After all he's always there. He. Him. Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha. Rich, handsome, smart Sasuke Uchiha. He who's been in a relationship with my sister for a year now and running, and as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't seem like it was ending any time soon.

So where was I? Oh yeah, three months ago. Three months ago, on some day I didn't bother to remember. Actually, to be honest it was a day I wanted to forget. Obviously I haven't. Since I am after all telling this story, right? Well one day, three months ago my parents were out of town and Sasuke was sleeping over. Nothing unusual. My parents were out of town a lot on business and he tended to sleep over on those days specifically. And I think the reason is pretty darn obvious, if the quiet moaning coming from down the hall wasn't of any indication enough.

So that day started off normally. I woke up and walked out of my bedroom to make myself breakfast. Ino later walked out in a skimpy little outfit. She did a couple of twirls as she stood before me and asked.

"How do I look?"

I had done a couple once-overs before answering in the most derogatory manner possible. But Ino was weird. Instead of getting offended and calling what she was wearing "fashion", she grinned and said "good". It seemed that Ino wanted to look like she was a whore or something. I vaguely remember her saying that Sasuke liked the small outfits. All I could do was laugh her response.

At school everything went fine. During lunch Ino had come up to my table and told me that Sasuke was sleeping over again. I hadn't thought anything of it. After all like I said, it was a normal occurrence. I nodded my head at her and she smiled at me goodbye and walked back to her table.

Ino's table was across the yard from mine. She fortunately, because of her ability to keep her mouth shut during crucial times sat at the popular table. There sat Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo, my sister, and obviously Sasuke Uchiha.

I used to sit with them during freshmen year. Ino really wanted me to sit with her when I first started high school and I hadn't made any friends, so I sat with them. But I was booted out during the middle of second semester when Neji learned about my homosexuality and outed me to the rest of group. It hadn't mattered to me much. I didn't really like any of them anyways. They were a bunch of pricks that had nothing better to do than spend mommy and daddy's money and go shopping and get wasted.

Except for Ino of course. We didn't have the large amounts of money the others had and Ino was a good girl, she dressed in pieces of cloth at a time, but she's a good girl. She was always really nice, even if she had a bit of bite in her. I used to really look up to her. To be honest I still kind of do. I mean, everyone has their flaws, right? Hers just happen to be that she gets influenced easily.

After I got booted out by the populars I was sent down to the bottom of the food chain. I was ostracized, outcasted, became a social pariah. It was okay though. I found some pretty awesome people to call friends. One day I had caught some guys smoking marijuana out in the back of the school and one of them threatened to shank me up if I told anyone. But I oh so bravely walked up to them and asked for a hit. It was absolutely horrible and I never wanted to do it again, but I went back the next day and they were there, smoking pot, just as I had predicted. When they saw me they gave me a dazed grin and asked me to sit down with them. So I did and I talked to them and learned their names, which were Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, and surprisingly Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin. But she wasn't smoking. She simply liked watching the guys, scared and amused by their intoxicated daze.

So after Ino had come up to me to tell me Sasuke was coming over Kiba had suggested that we all skip fifth period and take naps in the school's sports supply closet. We all agreed, except Hinata of course. She had grades to keep up. And so when the bell rang, we walked Hinata to her class and went to the gymnasium.

I woke up when the bell rang again and I realized that I had missed both fifth and sixth period. I panicked, jumped up, and left, but not before saying bye to the guys who responded back groggily.

I had ran through the cluster of students to make it to my locker to grab my bag and ran outside, where I saw Ino and Sasuke making out next to his car. I grimaced as I walked up to them.

"Gag, much?" I commented causing them to separate. Ino pouted as they slowly slid apart and walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"You're just jealous." She accused with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her, lightly pushing her away.

"Yeah, totally." I replied sarcastically. After that comment I noticed Sasuke scowl I disgust. I had always known Sasuke had it in for me for being gay. At least that's what I had always thought.

Before that night, I had always thought that Sasuke was homophobic. I mean, even before he found out that I was gay I knew he didn't like me. But after he found out it seemed like he found even more reason to hate me. Though unfortunately for him, he's dating my sister so he has to tolerate being around me. And he does. But you can tell it's real hard on him.

Sasuke continued to glare angrily as he got into his car. Me and Ino followed after him, though Ino more cheerful than I.

The car ride was loud as Ino kept talking the whole way. Sasuke was a quiet person, so he didn't respond much, but seeing as how I loved to talk, I responded back to her and we were having fun.

When we got home I rushed out of the car and ran to the kitchen. I had stocked up on food and snacks and ran to my bedroom, where I turned on my music full. This way I wouldn't have to hear anything that went on outside. Then I would turn on my playstation and play COD. And I went about my day peacefully. That's what I usually did. That's how it's always been.

It wasn't until late at night that I stopped playing. It was probably around 1:30 am when I decided to go to bed. I had put my stuff down, turned off the playstation, the stereo, stripped down to my boxers and went to bed. And that was it. I was done for the night. Completely pooped. I was tired and just wanted to get some sleep. I was so tired I hadn't heard the door to my room open. I didn't hear the soft pads on the floor as someone walked in. I hadn't realized anything, until something warm and wet pressed into the nape of my neck. Even then I was still too dazed by sleep to really notice. I could only register to how good it felt. And Christ, it felt so damn good.

I had flinched slightly in surprise at first, but as the licking continued I began to moan. Then I felt hands rubbing up and my sides and goddamn did they feel wonderful. The licking at this point turned into open mouth kisses, and they now moved further down my back. My hips began to buck at the feeling. I couldn't help it. I was already getting hard.

And I guess they found it amusing, since I then heard a deep, throaty chuckle. And damn, as embarrassing as it sounds that chuckle did things to me. Really good things.

Everything was feeling so good. I felt so damn amazing. The touches left hot trails in their wake and the heat was incredible.

And then everything stopped. I hadn't known what I was expecting. I don't remember, but when I heard the soft whisper of my name in my ear, I fully came to. I jerked away from the wondrous sensations. I stared in surprise as my eyes were met with a shiny black.

"Sasuke?" My voice trembled as I said his name. "What…what are you-"

My sentence was cut short when he rolled his eyes, grabbed me by the ankles, and pulled me onto his lap. I held my arms in front of me in attempt to stop him from getting any closer, but he simply pushed my arms over my head and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Just shut up will you." He demanded. I eyes narrowed angrily at his words.

"Get the fuck off!" I insisted, but for some reason he would let up. Instead he pushed my hands deep into the mattress, clamping his teeth on the skin beneath my collar bone. I cursed at the pain and began kicking my legs as his kisses traveled further down my body. "I said sto-" my voice caught in my throat as he finally began to suck on my nipples.

"I hadn't known guys would be as sensitive as girls right here." He commented. I let out shallow pants as he continued his harsh sucking. It was safe to say I hadn't known that much either.

As Sasuke made slow swirls of his tongue on my nipple, he adjusted his hold on me. With his left hand he kept a strong grip on my wrists and with the right he began to rub sensual circles on my hip bone. I started up again, trying my hardest to get him off of me. I could feel his hand moving down slowly. So slow my lower half was beginning to ache. And it disgusted me. The fact that I seemed to _want_ to be touched by him, made me grimace. So I tried again.

"Get off."

Sasuke only seemed to have taken that as encouragement to continue and he did. He shoved his hand down my underwear, grasping me tightly with his large hands. The pleasant heat made my back arch and I let out a soundless moan.

"You fight so hard, yet you like it so much."

His hand began to move up and down and up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. My toes curled up at the feeling of his dreadful, yet wondrous groping. Suddenly his hand began to pick up in pace. I couldn't help but to moan out loudly at the sudden change which resulted in him snapping at me to be quiet.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't help but to be loud. I couldn't hold my voice back. Just as I couldn't stop this. And since I couldn't stop he let go of my wrists. That was it. That was my time to swing at him, push him off, run to Ino's room and tell her. But I didn't. In that second that I could've used I was frozen by the incredible pleasure in my groin, allowing him to be able to slap his hand over my mouth and stop the loud noises. He pressed my head roughly into the mattress as he continued his pumping.

"Will you quit being so fucking loud?" He whispered angrily. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that the question was rhetorical.

It was only moments later that I reached my peak and muffled a gasp as I saw white. He slowly moved his hands away from as I lay motionless and dazed. He took it as the chance to gently flip me around and I didn't take into notice our provocative positions until he raised my hips high into the air.

My eyes widened when realization struck me. I then went flailing, swinging my arms, kicking my legs, just trying to get away from him. But he was stronger than me. So much stronger. And he grabbed me by the legs and pulled me back towards him. Pressing his weight on me, he pushed his hand into my head forcing me to stay still. I continued swinging my arms and scratching at my headboard.

"Shhh," He whispered into my ear. "Just relax." He reached his hand back into my boxers and pulled them down to my knees. "Just relax." He repeated. "Just relax."

My hands abruptly froze in their rampant movement when I felt an excruciating pain in my back side. I reached back trying to push his hands away from me. "Dammit, just let me do this or it'll hurt." He snapped at me. I continued slapping at his hand, trying to get his fingers out of me.

Suddenly my vision blurred. I gripped the sheets tightly, my whole body shaking in pleasure. "So guys really do have a g-spot in their ass." He commented, more to himself than to me I guess. He hit that spot inside of me repeatedly. My whole body was stiff with ecstasy. So much that I ended up cuming again.

I heard him scoff before taking his fingers out of me. I vaguely heard a zipper pull down and felt hot tears pour out of my eyes. "Please." I begged. "Please stop." The sound of rustling clothing continued and I turned my head into the mattress.

At that point I hadn't known what to do. I felt him press himself into me and once again he began to repeat "Just relax. Just relax." But I couldn't relax. How did he fucking expect me to relax when he was doing this to me?

No matter how many times that I have honestly dreamt of this to happen. No matter how many times I wanted him to hold me like this. Is this what I get for wanting him? For getting so jealous of Ino that sometimes I wouldn't talk to her. I mean if you think about it, I finally got what I wanted. Sasuke was looking at me, holding me. But at the expense of what, exactly?

Sasuke pinned my arms above my head as he thrusted deep inside of me. Before I knew it we had already begun our second round. He had flipped me around and had begun moving in and out and in and out of me for the second time at an insane. I moaned into his shoulder as he hit that one spot inside of me again and again. Then, I guess since his hands were busy, he slapped his mouth over mine. He stared into my eyes as he did so. They were so dark with lust, so damn tempting that I had ended up relaxing into the kiss and completely letting him take over me.

And that was where I was finished. I remember wrapping my arms around his neck at some point. I had cum so many times that night. Sasuke probably only came about half many times as I did. So much cum had littered my body when he was finally done. Both mine and his. I was left tingling all over.

By then I had forgotten how things really were. I had been so lost in the fact that I was having sex with Sasuke that when he got up to leave, I felt wounded. But before leaving the room he came up and leaned over me. Sometimes I can still hear what he said to me.

_"Tell anyone, _especially _Ino and I swear to fucking God, I'll ruin you."_

The next day I didn't leave my room. Ino had kept knocking at the door, asking me if I was okay. Despite the intense aching in my body I told her that I was fine, but I just felt a little unwell. She had offered to take care of me for the rest of the day, but I said there was no need. I told her that I was sure Sasuke wouldn't appreciate having to leave the house without her and I guess that was all that she needed to leave me be.

Later that day, because I was missing school I kept getting calls and text from Gaara, Kiba, Shika, and Hinata. I usually never missed school, not because I loved it or anything, but because I had nothing better to do. So I guess because of this they had figured something really bad had happened. I simply told him what I told Ino and after a while they decided to leave me alone.

After that I didn't leave my room much. I always locked it, especially if I knew Sasuke was there. And if Ino were to tell me he was sleeping over I would go to either Gaara's, Kiba's, Shika's, or Hinata's house and sleep over. Sometimes we would all sleep over at one of their houses and have this giant sleep over party. They're so fun.

At some point Gaara, being the most observant of the group, started to get suspicious of something. He began to notice that I was avoiding Sasuke with all my might. He never really said anything, though. He only implied it. But it's all the same in the end. I knew that he knew. And my reluctance to say anything only proved his suspicions further.

It hurt not telling him anything. It really did. I wanted to tell him, Ino, everyone so much. But I couldn't. I couldn't, not because of what Sasuke said. No, I couldn't care less. I couldn't say anything because then they would know that I was willing. They would know that I let him do me in various positions, that I hugged and kissed him as he did so. I mean, I guess I wouldn't have to tell them that part. But that wouldn't be right. I was just as to blame for the situation as he was. Sasuke may have forced me at first, but as we got further into it, there was no longer any force needed.

It was hard to look at Ino. I mean, how could I? After something like that, it hurt so much. But what was I supposed to do. Every day when we talked I had to smile at her as if everything was okay and that was one of the things that hurt the most. Of course I stopped looking at Sasuke. Before I would look every once in a while. But now I didn't. I couldn't. If I did I'm sure my insides would swell up and I would barf anything and everything left in my stomach.

But I remember there was one time, the last time, that I had dared a look at him. He was staring straight at me. His eyes were narrowed in a deadly glare, almost in a way that told me to remember what he said that night. Oh Sasuke. Let me tell you now, that I remember what you said. Loud and clear. So loud and clear that my whole body begins to hurt.

Just why did it have to happen? Why do I have to be going through so much pain? And what was Sasuke thinking. Did he even _feel_ guilty at all? I mean, it sure doesn't look like it. He's still with Ino. So why did he do that? That's all I want. To know why he did it. To know what he was thinking then and now. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder to myself. '_What would he think if he known I had been a virgin?'_ _

**So this is basically rape. Sadly enough but it is. Whatever. So tell me what you think. **

**So please...**

**REVIEW!FAVE!**


End file.
